wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Creek (DriftWing)
'Creek belongs to Ember-SandWing. Please do not edit, use, or steal/copy in anyway. I have not looked at any other Driftwing OC pages before making this one. ' Creek is a DriftWing dragonet. He is rather peculiar, being smaller than most DriftWings. Creek lives on the outskirts of the Skytouched forest with his cousin, Crow. Appearance Creek has deep sky blue scales, with yellow underscales. He has greenish-yellow DriftWing markings that are made up with spirals, swirls and dots. His wing membrane is pale yellow, which is somewhat more transparent than regular wing membrane. Creek has dark blue horns that are scattered with greenish-yellow specks. His tail fin membrane is greenish-yellow and his spines are dark blue. Creek is owns a string necklace, that is adorned with a small piece of white coral found on a beach with his cousin. Creek's sail, unfortunately has some holes burned into it when he was trying to escape from a forest fire. Personality Creek is rather lonely, to be be honest. His only friend, is his older cousin, Crow. Crow often invites him to hang out with him and his friends, but Creek usually declines. But when you get to know Creek, he has a sense of humour that will send you on the floor, holding your stomach. Creek prefers to explore and take walks with himself. Creek is quite caring, and is very defensive. He is kind and gentle towards the woodland animals that he shares the woods with. But if danger comes his way or to his family, he will attack. Creek is also somewhat insecure. Most DriftWing dragonets often gossip about him and make fun of him at the DriftWing school. This greatly bothers him but he doesn't show it. History When Creek was just a dragonet, his parents and himself often went down to what is now the Blazing Crevasse for walks. Creek's dad was an archeologist and often went down there, bringing Creek with him to search for rocks, gems and fossils of animals and plants. Creek's mother was a marine biologist, and she often went to close rivers, streams, lakes, and creeks to study marine plants and animals. But this happiness didn't last long, because one day, when Creek was down in the Crevasse with his parents, an unknown force started a ravaging forest fire, taking the lives of his parents. Creek barely escaped, diving into a lake and staying there, only coming up to breath every few minuets. Creek stayed in that lake for almost a week, before his cousin, Crow, found him. This is why Creek hates hot weather and fire. Creek was extremely traumatized, and often woke up screaming at night because of nightmares of the fire and his dead parents. He would not leave the house and scream every time he saw fire. He spent 6 months in his bedroom with no source of light until his Aunt and his Uncle finally convinced him to come out. Now, Creek keeps to himself, afraid that if he ever loves anyone every again that he will lose them. The only exception is Crow. Since they grew up together, Creek has developed a friendship to last a lifetime. As Creek got older, he became interested in science. He often studied plants and animals, always making sure to return them to their natural habitat. Dragonets at the DriftWing school make fun of him for studying leaves instead of playing at recess. Creek hates the teasing, and wishes he could fight back, but he doesn't know how. Nonetheless, Creek finds ways to be happy in nature, with the water and rocks where his parent's memory will always be. Goals Creek's goal is to find out the reason why the Blazing Crevasse catches on fire every year. To most DriftWings, it is a reminder of how something beautiful can be destroyed so easily, but to Creek, it is a reminder of his dead parents. Creek also would like to become a scientist, like his parent were. Relationships Crow: Creek's cousin and best friend. Pebble: Creek's Uncle and his father's brother Moss: Creek's Aunt. Trivia * Creek's necklace is hollow, allowing him to keep in a two-piece dart that can be used for emergencies. Coding by Epheme Thank you! Category:DriftWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Characters